Girl Meets World Episode Tag: GMW High School 3x01-02
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: In which Lucas and Riley hug and make up. Episode tag to Girl Meets High School.


**Girl Meets World Episode Tag: Girl Meets High School, 3x01 &02**

 **A Riley & Lucas Story**

 **By Brown Eyes Parker**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Warnings: Spoilers for Girl Meets High School 1 & 2\. But nothing too major. **

**.**

Riley was trying to read To All The Boys I Loved Before when her cell phone pinged, telling her that she had a text. She picked it up and glanced at the notification. Her pulse quickened when she saw it was from Lucas and she put her password in to read it in its entirety.

 _ **Lucas -**_ _Meet me at Topanga's ASAP_

Without thinking about it, she typed _ok_ back and threw her covers off. She took her hair out of her ponytail and pulled on a pair of Uggs before slipping out of the bay window and into the mellow September evening.

She hurried along the sidewalk because she was breaking curfew and she needed to be home before her parents came in to kiss her goodnight. But also because Lucas had asked her to be there as soon as possible and she wanted to be there for him when he needed her, still wanted to be with him regardless of everything they were going through.

He was standing by the counter in plaid pajama shorts and a red t-shirt, a half finished green smoothie was in his hand and he was watching the door. Riley closed her eyes and took a deep breath before going inside.

"Why'd you want to meet me?" she asked, pulling her oversized sweater around her a little tighter.

Lucas didn't answer her. Instead he put down his clear solo cup, came over to her and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened against him just a little bit, her first thought was Maya. If she found out, Lucas would have to hug her too just to even things out and Riley didn't think she'd be able to watch him do _that_. Her next thought was about how devastated Maya could potentially be if she found out that they were skulking around behind her back.

Lucas loosened his grip on her and held her at arm's length so they could look at each other. "Is everything okay?"

Riley swallowed past the lump in her throat. "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done earlier," Lucas answered, pulling her into his arms again. "I really am sorry for treating you the way I did this week, Riley. I should fall on my knees and beg for your forgiveness."

Riley buried her head in his chest and let herself relax against him. "It's okay, Lucas."

"No it's _not_ okay!" Lucas insisted. "I was awful to you. You didn't deserve to be treated like that."

"I cried every night this past week," Riley informed him, not because she wanted to make him feel worse than he already did but because she wanted to know how not having him in her life had affected her.

"Because of me?" Lucas asked, sounding sad.

"Because of everything," Riley answered. "But mostly because of you."

"We're not going to leave each other ever again," Lucas promised her, resting his chin on the top of her head and just holding her for a while.

His statement was almost enough to move her to tears, marking a sixth or seventh night in a row of crying. But she wouldn't break down in his arms, couldn't allow herself to. She heard the blenders whirring as the girl manning the counter started to clean them out. it was a signal that they were getting ready to close down Topanga's for the evening.

She pulled away from Lucas. "I've gotta go home. I snuck out, I've got to be in bed before my dad and mom comes to check on me."

"Goodnight Riley," Lucas whispered. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Goodnight Lucas. I'll see you tomorrow," Riley echoed, sort of wishing Maya still had feelings for Josh so _she_ would be able to kiss him goodnight without feeling guilty about it.

She stole a glance at Lucas as she left Topanga's and saw that he looked the way she was feeling. But she stayed strong and walked away.

Neither of them were going to leave each other, they had a while to figure it out and she was sure they would.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **This was written out of a desire to see them hug and make up without Maya being around and Lucas having to even things out with her. I hope it didn't feel rushed and that it wasn't too short for you guys. Sometimes a short amount of words have the biggest impact. If you liked it, I hope you'll drop a review and tell me what you thought. I think it might become sort of a tradition to write these, like an author in the Mentalist fandom did. . . sometimes you just need to add a scene.**

 **The book Riley was reading is by Jenny Han and I** _ **highly**_ **recommend it. Go check it out ASAP.**

 **I'm still planning on presenting you with a new multi-chapter at some point. So, keep a look out for that. . .**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Love,**

 **Holly, 6/7/2016**

 **P.S**

 **Two stories in two days. This must be some kind of record for me!**


End file.
